Riffin
Riffin's Known Background Riffin is a mysterious fellow with many connections and morally ambiguous motivations. He was introduced to the party by Reign Buckley, as he and Riffin grew up together and were close friends before Reign went off to study at Aundrian University. Riffin came to him at the college to tell him about a mysterious cave that may or may not contain the Draco Mystere. Part of the Prophecy Riffin was present when the "meeting of the two points" occurred, and has been following the party ever since because he may be The Chosen One. He helped in Borith when they were trying to solve the assassination of Ferris Dalewarden. He helped in Decimus when they were trying to recover the Helm of the Dryad so they could end the Siege of Decimus. However, when the party finally arrived in the capital, his path diverged slightly. Sidequest Along with Coras, who Riffin felt was the most morally flexible one of the party, Riffin went off on a sidequest when the party arrived in the capital. Making contact with Lawrence Devlon (through his contact Mayvin Erenoth), a crime boss in the city, he agreed to help protect a certain warehouse with certain merchandise in it, as Devlon expected an attack. It turns out that Devlon was helping an army from the Thanarian Deep to attack the city, and he also agreed in his terms with the army that this particular merchandise was to be theirs. However, being a criminal and an untrustworthy guy, Devlon decided to turn of them and keep this merchandise for himself, which is why he hired the mercenaries, Coras, and Riffin. They proved to be successful holding off the Drow Elves from taking the merchandise and they got paid, which seemed to be the end of it. However, since the attack on the city failed (thanks to the rest of the party), Devlon decided that he wanted anyone dead who knew of his involvement with the Thanarian Deep. So, he tried to have Coras and Riffin killed. The assassins were unsuccessful. Coras and Riffin headed off to Mayvin Erenoth's place to find out where Devlon was hiding. They found his place in shambles, with blood everywhere. However, they encountered some of Devlon's men, and after dispatching them, they kept one alive and interrogated him. Finding out the location of Devlon, they set off. Sneaking into his hideout, they eventually found their way to Devlon. They attacked, killing many of his lieutenants, but Devlon fled the scene. Before they could get after him, they were surrounded by all of Devlon's men, who heard the battle. Seemingly trapped, they despaired. Then, Mayvin Erenoth appeared, revealing himself to have faked his death, and teleported the two away from the scene. Reunited with the Party He and Coras were now with the party. Before they reunited, Mayvin Erenoth said something about Riffin should be more careful, as he isn't The Chosen One, "and we both know it." Not getting much more out of him, the two joined the party in their mission into the continent of Ygvolla.